Conversation
by Aline Light
Summary: Pembicaraan antar dua orang. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Oneshot. OC.


**Catatan Author:**

Taraa... Aline disini! Oneshot lagi! maaf kalo Aline tak melanjutkan Fic Aline yg judulnya You're Not Natsume, karena lagi kosong ide.. :P

Oke deh, check it out!^^

**Disclaimer: Tachibana Higuchi**

**'Conversation'**

**By: Aline Light**

Sore ini begitu cerah, terlihat dari caranya mengubah bentuk awan-awan menjadi lebih indah. Aku saat ini duduk disebuah kursi taman untuk menikmati pemandangan langit. Dan aku juga tengah menunggu seseorang. Nampaknya dia akan datang beberapa menit lagi. Sembari menunggunya, aku memperhatikan tingkah dua anak kembar lelaki dan perempuan yang sedang membuat istana pasir di depanku.

"Hai, sudah lama kah kau menungguku?" Seseorang yang aku tunggu datang dan tiba-tiba menepuk punggungku dari belakang.

"Aku kaget sekali! Aku baru satu menit menunggu disini. Oya, bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Sudah kelar? Aku kira masih lama.."

"Sudah," jawabnya singkat dengan ekspresi datar. Lalu dia duduk di sampingku dan memandang langit, begitu juga dengan aku.

"Hahh~" dia menghela nafas.

"Ada apa, Natsume? Kau terlihat lelah."

"Tidak. Aku hanya teringat masa lalu.." dia menguap dan berkata dengan ringan.

"Ohya?" aku senang mendengarnya.

"Ya.. aku teringat masa-masa itu.."

"Ceritakanlah padaku.. Aku siap jadi pendengar." Kataku bersemangat.

"Baiklah, apapun yang kau inginkan akan aku turuti.."

"Terimakasih, Natsume." Wajahku memerah. Kemudian aku mempersiapkan telinga untuk mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Aku teringat masa itu. masa dimana aku mencoba meloloskan diri dari Alice Academy demi mendapatkan surat ayahku dari senior yang menyebalkan."

"Surat ayah?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ya. Senior menyebalkan itu bilang, jika aku berhasil keluar dari GA meski sehari, maka dia akan menyelundupkan surat ayah."

"Jadi itu alasannya kau melarikan diri?"

"Tepat sekali. Namun, aku tidak berhasil melarikan diri. Karena Narumi ternyata telah menunggu di depan pagar."

"Hahaha… Kau sial sekali, Natsume." Aku mentertawakannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sial. Tahukah kau kenapa?"

"Entahlah?" aku heran.

"Hari itu adalah hari dimana aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang menyelamatkanku dari kegelapan."

"Siapa itu?"

"Kau ini bodoh ya? Dia adalah Mikan." Dia mengacak rambutku.

"Oh, yang biasa kau panggil Polkadot itu ya? Hihihihihi," aku tertawa cekikikan.

"Yah, awalnya aku membencinya. Tapi entah mengapa, malah dia yang terus-menerus menyelamatkan aku. Kau ingat saat aku diculik Reo?"

"Yah, dan Polka-lah yang menyelamatkanmu..Hihihihi" aku kembali tertawa cekikikan.

"Hm, dan juga saat aku berusaha menyelamatkan Aoi, namun dia-lah yang terluka. Saat melihatnya terluka, aku sangat sedih."

"Apakah itu benar? Kau sedih?"

"Ya."

"Sayang dia tidak melihatmu yang sedang bersedih itu..hihi.." aku menggodanya.

"Tak apa. Kau tahu tiga hal penting dalam hidup wanita yang telah aku renggut darinya saat itu?"

"Yaitu celana dalam, ciuman dibibir, dan dadanya 'kan? Awas kau ya! Bagaimana aku tidak tahu? Segala hal tentangmu telah aku ketahui, Natsume!" aku memukul pundaknya.

"haha.." dia tertawa.

"lanjutkan ceritamu! Kok malah ngalor-ngidul, sih?"

"iya. Lalu dia juga yang membuat aku bisa tertawa lepas seperti ini." Katanya menerawang jauh ke masa lalu. Mengingat.. itu adalah kejadian sekitar 15 tahun lalu.

"Kau sangat mencintainya?" aku memandangnya dengan nanar. Mungkin lebih tepatnya dengan mata berair.

"Ya." Jawabnya mantap. Aku hanya bisa menunduk. Dadaku bergemuruh.

"Ehem,, baiklah. Sekarang ceritakan lagi kisahmu saat itu." aku mengalihkan topik.

"Oke. Ngomong-ngomong kau ingat Luna?"

"Ya. Aku sangat benci dia. Tapi aku juga kasihan padanya."

"Aku tidak kasihan padanya. Dia-lah yang membuatku terpaksa menjauhi Mikan saat itu. Soul Sucking alice-nya itu membuatku tersiksa." Natsume berkata seolah-olah dia sangat menderita saat itu.

"Aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan."

"Terimakasih" katanya singkat.

"Lalu? Lanjutkan ceritamu!"

"Baiklah... Tapi ini cerita setelahnya... yaitu.. rahasia Mikan terbongkar, tentang orang tuanya, tentang alicenya. Dia berusaha melarikan diri dari kejaran utusan kepala sekolah."

"Oh, aku ingat.. saat itu kau harus merelakan dia pergi dari GA untuk tinggal bersama ibunya.. kau sangat sedih, 'kan?" tanyaku sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Iya." jawabnya singkat.

"Apa kau merindukannya saat itu?"

"Tentu saja," katanya lirih, "saat itu aku berharap ada alice yang mampu menghubungkan aku dengannya." lanjutnya.

"Haha.. kau hanya menghayal.. mana ada alice seperti itu.. hihihi.." aku mengejeknya, namun wajahnya masih serius.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Hey, ayolah, aku bercanda, Natsume." Aku menyenggol lengannya.

"Yah, aku tahu.. Aku hanya teringat saat aku berpisah darinya aku begitu mengkhawatirkan dia."

"Kau ini... begitu mencintai dia ya?"

"Asal kau tahu, aku mencintainya lebih dari yang dia tahu.."

"Apa kau bahagia mencintainya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bersama si Polka itu?... hihihihihihi..." aku tertawa cekikikan lagi, tapi di dalam hatiku yang terdalam, hatiku masih bergemuruh.

"Kenapa sih, kau ini.. setiap menyebut nama Polkadot itu kau jadi ketawa cekikikan?" dia geram melihat tingkahku.

"Tidak, hanya saja terdengar lucu."

"Apanya yang lucu?" dia semakin geram.

"Hihihi.. kau seolah-olah sedang berbicara dengan orang lain. Padahal, aku ini 'kan, Polka-mu." wajahku memerah.

"haha.. kenapa? Daripada aku menyebutnya langsung, kau nanti jadi udang rebus... , Mikan." dia tersenyum melihat wajahku yang hampir menyerupai udang rebus benaran.

"Natsume... Asal kau tahu juga.." kataku lirih.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku juga mencintai Natsume lebih dari apa yang dia tahu.." jawabku, "aku juga begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya saat aku harus berpisah darinya. Aku juga berharap ada alice yang menghubungkan kami saat itu, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Tapi semuanya tak perlu.. Bukankah yang lebih penting itu sekarang?"

"Iya, kau benar." katanya sambil tersenyum. Kami beradu pandang. Natsume mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibirku... dan...

"Ih, mama dan papa meshyum..!" anak perempuan dari salah satu anak kembar yang bermain pasir itu membuyarkan semuanya.

"Iya, nih.. papa mama meshyu..m..!" lanjut anak laki-laki satunya.

"haha.. kalian ini." aku mencubit pipi mereka gemas.

"Kajyami cama Hajyuki juga mau ciyum mama papa!" kata mereka berdua. Lalu mereka memelukku dan Natsume.

"Sini Kazami dan Hazuki, kita masuk kedalam." Natsume merentangkan tangannya untuk menggendong kedua anak kami. Sementara hari semakin gelap dan awan bergemuruh. Aku rasa malam ini akan hujan mengingat rintik-rintik sudah mengenai wajahku.

"Ayo masuk." kata Natsume sambil tersenyum.

"Ya." aku mendekat padanya. Betapa bahagianya aku saat ini.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam tadi," kataku padanya, "pasti lapar, 'kan?" tanyaku.

"hm" jawabnya santai, "Oya, sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." lanjutnya.

"Ya. Aku juga," kataku mantap, "nanti saja.." aku mengedipkan mata padanya.

"Aku senang punya istri sepertimu.." lalu Natsume mencium bibirku. Kali ini Kazami dan Hazuki tidak protes karena mereka terlelap di bahu suamiku.

~Fin~

x

x

x

x

Horee! selesai sudah Fic ini..

Oea, thanks buat Hazuki-chan karena membantuku dalam memberi nama untuk OC dan memberiku semangat dalam menyelesaikan fic ini!..

Okelah...

saran, kritik, caci-maki, pertanyaan, protes atau pujian*ngarep* silakan kirimkan padaku! ^^

Review , Please!


End file.
